Clavel rojo
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Minato y un pequeño Naruto deciden planear el día de la madres para Kushina. Advertencia: A.U., one-shot.
¡Hola! Hace un tiempesito que no publico nada y decidí hacer algo por el día de las madres, algo tarde en algunos países, pero no en Japón. ;)

¡Disfruten del fic.!

* * *

—Naruto —susurró Minato. Movía su hombro con cuidado, pero con fuerza porque sabía que su hijo era de sueño pesado. No se despertaba tan fácil. Por suerte, su esposa tampoco.

—Naruto —susurró de nuevo mientras lo sacudía—. Vamos a cocinar.

El niño abrió los ojos, ahí estaba su padre con un gorro azul y su pijama del mismo color. Tenía una sobra debajo de los ojos, pero su actitud no demostraba cansancio. El pobre Naruto no entendía cómo es que sus padres podían levantarse tan temprano, le dolía que lo levantaran a las siete de la mañana para ir a la Academia, sin embargo, no ese día. Se sacrificó para que su papá lo despertara una hora antes de lo normal, el segundo domingo de mayo, el día de las madres.

—Papá —Su voz era ronca y tenía los ojos semi abiertos.

—Necesito que no hagas ruido. No hay que despertar a tu madre de esa manera o estará de malas todo el día —dijo Minato recordando las veces en que Naruto hacía una travesura y él era quien terminaba con un golpe de almohada a la cara, para después regañar a Naruto, por supuesto, pero de todas formas sufría las consecuencias.

El niño parpadeaba con dificultad conforme se quitaba la sábana de encima.

—Vamos —Minato le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo, pero él simplemente bostezaba.

—Voy.

El hombre caminó fuera del cuarto. Su hijo lo siguió descalzo, mientras arrastraba los pies. Eran las siete de la mañana y era difícil para Naruto hacer fuerza, especialmente en sus piernas.

Llegaron a la barra de la cocina, ahí se encontraban los ingredientes y objetos que utilizarían para preparar el ramen. Minato se había asegurado de tener todo listo antes de levantar al pequeño rubio. Él pensó que con la flojera de su hijo, si buscaba lo necesario para la comida, haría un escándalo que arruinaría la sorpresa. Apenas podía mover sus piernas.

—¿Cómo se prepara? —dijo Naruto en voz baja. Bostezó y se talló los ojos para abrir sus ojos por completo.

—Primero debemos lavarnos las manos.

Naruto asintió y fue a tomar un banquito que su padre le había comprado para que pudiera ver en lugares altos. Fue hacia el lavabo y se paró sobre el banquito. Su padre le puso jabón, él se talló y por fin acercó sus manos al agua. Apenas podía estirarse para alanzarla, pero esto era una señal para el niño de que era grande y no tenía que estar su papá tan al pendiente de él. Además su padre le había dejado cocinar, eso significaba una señal muy grande de confianza porque los niños de su edad no sabían cocinar. Y a pesar de que lo único que no usaría era la estufa y los cuchillos, eso no importaba.

Cuando se lavaron las manos, Minato tomó una toalla para secar sus manos y las de su hijo. Naruto se quejó. Un asunto era ponerle jabón en las manos porque cuando él lo hacía se ponía jabón de más, pero otro asunto era secar sus manos. Podía hacerlo sin su ayuda. ¿Por qué lo dejaba cocinar, pero no secarse las manos?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Puedo secarme solo las manos —dijo cruzando sus brazos.

Minato quiso ignorar esto porque si se ponían a discutir Naruto podía gritar. Su hijo y esposa eran bastante parecidos. Solo faltaba que el niño tuviera un aura negra y diera golpes cada vez que se enojara.

—Perdóname, hijo —Sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa había bastado para que se tranquilizara. Sintió pena por haberse enojado porque su padre era la persona más paciente que conocía. Era extraño que le gritara, solo lo hacía cuando hacía grandes travesuras y desastres, y ni se comparaba con la furia de su madre.

—Vamos a cocinar —Continuó hablando Minato.

Se bajó del banquito y lo movió hasta la barra de la cocina, donde harían en ramen. Había pedazos de narutomaki, huevos cocidos, una bandeja con los fideos y otros ingredientes que el niño no reconocía.

Minato se colocó un mandil rosado y comenzó a decirle con cuidado qué agarrar, qué poner y cómo hacerlo. El niño lo hacía con sumo cuidado, tanto que su padre decía que tenía que ponerle un poco más de aquello y del otro. El problema es que no quería arruinar el ramen poniendo más ingredientes de lo normal. Ya sabía lo que se sentía comer sopa con demasiado sabor y no era agradable.

Tomó más minutos de los que esperaba el hombre para preparar el ramen, pero pudo lograr hacerlo en el mayor silencio posible. La cacerola ya estaba en la estufa a fuego lento y estaría listo para cuando Kushina se levantara. Sería el regalo perfecto para ella porque no lo había preparado él, sino que fue junto a Naruto. Eso hace más especial el ramen.

—Ahora falta esperar.

El Hokage volteó lentamente para ver a su hijo mientras se quitaba su mandil. No estaba ahí.

—¿Naruto?

Por un momento tuvo miedo de que su hijo se hubiera ido lejos, pero pudo sentir su chakra cerca. Estaba afuera de la casa. Le sorprendía que su hijo corriera tan rápido justo en el preciso instante en el que estaba distraído. A veces pensaba que Naruto había heredado su habilidad para detectar jutsus porque podía saber cuándo irse, a menos que fuese una simple coincidencia.

Caminó hasta llegar afuera. La casa estaba rodeada por flores y grandes árboles, sin embargo, fue sencillo mirar a Naruto. Su cabello puntiagudo se alcanzaba a ver entre un arbusto de flores amarillas.

—Naruto, ¿qué haces?

El chico brincó del susto. Estaba hincado enfrente de unos claveles rojos. Eran las flores favoritas de Kushina.

Minato sonrió ampliamente. Le hacía feliz que pensara en un detalle tan tierno, pero tenía curiosidad de por qué lo hacía. Desde que aprendió a hablar, Naruto preguntaba "¿qué le haremos a mamá?", referente a su cumpleaños o una fecha especial como aquel domingo. Era su cómplice, al igual que Kushina tenía de cómplice a Naruto para darle regalos. De ahí la costumbre para hacer sorpresas a sus seres queridos.

—¿Por qué?

El niño se apenó y empezó a rascarse la nuca, un movimiento que imitó de sus padres.

—Solo quiero dársela —se rió avergonzado.

El señor asintió, como si entendiera la actitud del niño.

—Arráncala, la pondremos en una vasija con agua.

Su padre fue a la casa para asegurarse que el ramen estuviera cocinándose bien y su esposa siguiera dormida. Mientras tanto, el niño se quedó observando claveles rojos, pero él encontraba diferencias. Unas eran más grandes que otras, con menos pétalos o con el tallo más grueso. Decidió tomar con cuidado la flor que más se distinguía y regresó a la casa.

Al entrar su papá ya había puesto platos con la comida y una vasija de cristal con agua.

—¿Vas a...?

Naruto dijo "shh" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Quiero dársela primero —dijo en voz baja. No dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa.

Unos pasos se escucharon a la distancia, era Kushina. Naruto ocultó la flor detrás de su espalda, mientras que Minato solo esperaba a que llegara el amor de su vida.

Kushina Uzumaki llegó a la cocina y la flojera que tenía desapareció al instante. Sus ojos se iluminaron y antes de que pudiese correr a abrazarlos, Naruto la detuvo.

—¡Mamá, quiero darte algo!

La mujer se puso de cuclillas frente a su niño. Él mostró una flor con unos pétalos muy grandes, de tallo grueso y era roja como los demás claveles que estaban en el jardín, pero había algo que la hacía resaltar. Se veía muy curiosa porque tenía manchas de color amarillo y naranja.

—Muchas gracias, esto es lo más especial que me han dado.

Le dio un beso en la frente y cargó a su hijo.

—Te daré el honor de ponerla en la jarra.

Acercó a Naruto a la mesa y el chico puso el clavel en la vasija. Después de eso, Naruto abrazó a su mamá lo más fuerte que podía.

—Kushina, espero que te guste la comida porque tu hijo lo hizo —Guiñó el ojo.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo le hiciste?

El niño rubio se sonrojó y dijo: —¡Mi papá me ayudó! Él me decía que hacer.

Kushina y Minato se rieron ante la reacción de Naruto. Su cara era tan roja como un tomate, un extraño tomate con hojas amarillas.

* * *

Creado por: o-Gale-o aka HikariNoAnkoku.

Fecha de inicio: 03 de mayo de 2016.

Fanfic. terminado: 14 de mayo de 2016.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún comentario, pueden escribirlo. Siempre los respondo. ;)

¡Nos vemos! ¡Tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde o lo que sea!


End file.
